


Asleep in the Stacks

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds Bruce sleeping</p>
<p>written for the <a> Drabble Challenge</a> November Challenge.  Based on the image at the end of the drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep in the Stacks

Clint found him asleep, head pillowed on his arms and books lying open all around him on the table, his glasses still on but askew on his face. He hated to wake him, Bruce probably hadn't slept for at least a day and a half, but this was no place to get the kind of rest he needed. 

"Come on Bruce, wake up."

"Huh? What? Oh... I can't believe I fell asleep."

"I can," Clint stated. "Time to go to bed."

"I need to finish."

"No. It will still be here after you've had at least eight hours of sleep."


End file.
